Data analytics is a process of inspecting, cleaning, transforming, and modeling data with the goal of discovering useful information, suggesting conclusions, and supporting decision making. Entity resolution systems utilize data analytics to make assertions based on data from real-time, real-world events and observations. Entity resolution systems also determine related observations that, in context together, enable useful conclusions.